


you got me like, "wow"

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Skateboarding, Square: Cassette, Trans Female Character, Witches, donghyuck is mentioned once but she is a trans girl yes this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: Kunhang’s blue tennis skirt whips slightly in the wind as he skates over to Mark, a bag of drinks in his left hand and his phone in the other to record himself for TikTok. He looks he looks so handsome that it is kind of fucking insane and Mark can't help but turn his eyes down to watch the way that Kunhang's thighs flex as he skates. For a long moment he can only think "legs" and "boy hot" and he is not going to apologize for it as he laces his roller skates up to join Kunhang in the park.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	you got me like, "wow"

**Author's Note:**

> uh....  
> man i wish i had an excuse for this but all i can say is that miles said take mark's 90s love teaser pictures and put him in a skirt and i...did. uh! donghyuck is a trans girl, we only see her once but we will see her again in another fic! also, the stapler as i know and understand it is literally mark rising up to the top of a ramp and falling into a split. it's intense. it's very good. i'm...so mean to him for making him do it.

Kunhang’s blue tennis skirt whips slightly in the wind as he skates over to Mark, a bag of drinks in his left hand and his phone in the other to record himself for TikTok. He looks he looks so handsome that it is kind of fucking insane and Mark can't help but turn his eyes down to watch the way that Kunhang's thighs flex as he skates. For a long moment he can only think "legs" and "boy hot" and he is not going to apologize for it as he laces his roller skates up to join Kunhang in the park. His cassette player is clipped into his waistband, cat-ear headphones around his neck and bumping out Kendrick Lamar from the playlist Kunhang had made him a week ago. “Did you get my boba?" Mark asks like he's not thinking about sliding his hands up Kunhang's stockings to drag his nails over the soft skin of his bare thighs. He’s sure Kunhang already knows how much Mark wants to fuck him, anyway. 

"Maybe I did." Kunhang grins and turns his camera to Mark, laughing softly as he sticks his tongue out at him. "One brown sugar latte for the cutest witch boy on the planet~" His eyes fall down to the red sailor skirt that fans over Mark's thighs and his grin grows wider. Mark knows his thighs are thick and pretty and look even better underneath the cherry red of his skirt. He crosses his legs as he takes his drink from Kunhang, stabbing the straw through the lid and taking a long sip as he smiles up at his boyfriend.

"Are you just gonna sit there looking pretty?" He asks and hops off of his board to sit on the bench beside Mark and rest his hand lightly on the hem of his skirt. It's probably the least subtle thing he can do with so many people around but Mark has long gotten over being shy whenever Kunhang gets possessive over him. "Or are we going to skate?"

"I want to finish my drink." Mark pouts around his straw and hooks his leg over Kunhang's lap. "We can skate  _ after,  _ unless you want me to curse you." He's a little bit of a brat, he knows this, but he doesn't care. He can't really care when Kunhang's hand tightens around his thigh, painted nails digging into the soft flesh. the breeze caresses over them like a gentle hug as Mark lays his head on his shoulder. They greet some of their friends and if Mark tries to kick Johnny as he passes by them making kissy noises at them, that is  _ his _ business.

Johnny's a shit and he can eat Mark's ass.

“If Johnny weren’t the most committed bitch in this skate park, I'd think he’d have a crush on you.” Mark snorts at that, watching the older witch skate over to where his boyfriend, Sicheng sits prettily in a fluffy pink skirt with matching petticoat and one of Johnny’s hoodies. They’re cute, and Mark tells Kunhang as much before he has to turn away when Sicheng pulls Johnny into a kiss that’s just a little too filthy for Mark to justify watching them.

It would also give Johnny a new reason to laugh at him and Mark is  _ not _ down for that today.

Kunhang tilts his head slightly, gently tracing little designs over the inside of Mark's thigh. It tingles and Mark shudders, thigh flexing under his touch. Mark can tell that he wants a kiss but Mark slurps his boba loudly and flutters his lashes innocently. "I thought you wanted to skate." It’s a gentle tease but Kunhang elbows him hard in the ribs anyway. Mark’s too busy laughing at him to complain about the rough treatment.

"I can't want to skate and also want to kiss you? I don’t think that’s fair, Markie~"

"I mean, you could, but I'm not so sure your brain can do both at once, babe." Mark lowers his drink and tilts his head to press a gentle kiss to Kunhang's cheek. "Are you gonna film a TikTok?"

"Will you do tricks for TikTok? they like you better than me and you can lift your leggie real high."

Mark knows that Kunhang is asking purely so he can do the stapler trick and get the entire skatepark as whipped for him as Kunhang is but he's not exactly complaining about that. He’s wary, because he’s an idiot who decided to do a dumb thing, but that’s a surprise for Kunghang so he says nothing."Only if you don't actively try to get upskirt shots."

"I don't need to  _ try _ to get upskirt shots. You do all these cute jumps and spins and the camera thinks your butt is cute," Kunhang huffs but agrees. "Can I have a kiss~"

“Blaming your camera for your panty kink is so low.” Mark rolls his eyes and leans in to press his brown sugar flavored lips to Kunhang's and lick into his mouth, basking in the way Kunhang’s tongue swipes over his teeth and his hand tightens its grip on his thigh. 

When they pull away, Mark has to flick his tongue to snap the string of saliva connecting them. Kunhang’s cheeks are flushed and his grip on Mark’s thigh is hard enough that he’s positive that he will have finger-shaped bruises in the morning. He wants more but he can be patient. “Let’s skate.”

Kunhang sucks his teeth but presses a fleeting kiss to Mark’s lips before he gets up and pulls up his phone camera. He absently pushes his skirt back down as the wind lifts it up but Mark catches a glimpse of his bright blue boy shorts anyway. They’re cute. “Markie, pose for me~”

Mark splays his legs out, hands resting in between his thighs as he blinks up at Kunhang with a faint smile on his lips. He knows they’re kiss swollen and spit slick, that his pose is bordering on obscene, but he loves the way Kunhang looks at him from behind his phone camera. There’s a power that rises from the heat in his boyfriend’s gaze and when Mark stands to skate, he makes sure to give Kunhang’s phone a wink and a flirty twirl of his skirt. 

The TikToks Kunhang films of Mark are typically just showing him and the tricks he does in his flouncy little skirts off for his hundred of thousands of followers. As Mark jumps and twirls his way through the skatepark, bright turquoise skates contrasting the red of his outfit perfectly, he tunes out the catcalling of their friends to wink at his boyfriend. “Can we get a stapler for the people?” Kunhang shouts as Mark speeds down a ramp past Johnny and Sicheng, the latter of whom claps encouragingly instead of partaking in the cheers. 

“Can the people give me a ‘please’?” Mark shouts back and grins as all of their friends give him just that. “Dejunnie, can you stand there so i can use you as a spotter?” They give him an easy thumbs up, their purple glittering skates catching the light prettily as they swing themselves up. The skates are a great focal point and Mark exhales softly before he skates over to the ramp Dejun stands on and swings into the stapler to loud cheers. The move pulls on his inner thighs and used to make him hiss as it pulled on his groin but practice and being forced into different stretches while Kunhang fucked him into the mattress have made the stretch far more manageable. Despite all of the stretching Mark gets down to several times a week, no preparation can prepare him for the sensation of the plug inside his ass pressing hard into his prostate. He squeezes his eyes shut so Dejun can’t see his eyes roll back and just barely manages to swallow his desperate little whine.

Mark feels like his legs are going to give out on him but the way that Kunhang is looking at him makes it worth it. “I think he wants to eat you,” Dejun whispers, twirling their grape lollipop between their lips as they cut their eyes to his best friend. 

“You say that like I won’t let him,” Mark replies and laughs at the disgusted sound Dejun makes. “He only asks for the stapler when he a) wants his followers to tell him how lucky he is and b) when he wants to fuck me stupid.” Mark says nothing about the plug in his ass because Dejun would make disgusted sounds and also not understand why Mark would put himself through that. Which is fine! 

“So get fucked stupid.” Dejun is tired of Mark, Mark knows this, but it doesn’t stop him from laughing as he skates off to join his boyfriend and collect his cassette player and headphones.

“I got a playlist for you.” Mark presses a closed lipped kiss to Kunhang’s lips as his boyfriend clips the cassette player back to his waist and slides the headphones back around his neck. “The cassette’s in my bag.”

“Yeah?” Kunhang whispers back, his hands sliding up and down Mark’s tiny waist. “Can we play it while you bounce on my cock?” the words send a shiver down Mark’s spine and if his hips give a tiny buck, well… Kunhang  _ likes  _ it when he’s eager. 

“Mm..” Mark pushes Kunhang away playfully before ducking down to grab his bag from underneath the bench. He checks to see if everything is there—Donghyuck is a filthy little thief and Mark is constantly having to steal his shit back from her—and when it is he takes Kunhang’s hand and lets him drag him back to his apartment. 

They can barely stop long enough for Kunhang to drop to his knees and unlace Mark’s skates so he can safely step out of them before Mark’s back is to the door and Kunhang is licking what little remains of the brown sugar milk tea from his mouth and hikes his skirt up high around his waist. His nails dig mean crescents in the meat of Mark’s thighs but Mark is clawing his fingers over Kunhang’s shoulders so fair is fair. 

“Wait, wait,” Mark moans, head slamming back against the door, “dude,  _ fuck _ , I need the cassette…”

“We don’t  _ need _ the cassette.” Kunhang is sucking a dark hickey onto Mark’s throat that Mark is going to have hell to pay for when he gets home. “You  _ want _ the cassette and  _ I _ want to fuck you.”

“I  _ want _ you to fuck me to the sex cassette I made us, dude, focus—oh,  _ christ _ …” All thought floods out of Mark’s mind as Kunhang curls his fingers around his cock through his biker shorts. “ _ Babe _ , it’s just in the front pocket!” 

Kunhang gives in with a short laugh, kneeling back down to pull the bright pink cassette from its place in Mark’s backpack, and Mark’s brain short-circuits as his pink hair vanishes under the red of his skirt. He doesn’t stay there for long, just long enough to suck another bruise into Mark’s thigh, but Mark’s brain is pouring out of his fucking ears because Kunhang looks so fucking good on his knees between his thighs. He’s gone before Mark can try to grab his bubblegum pink hair and hold him there and before Mark knows it, Kunhang has Mark’s hand in his own and is pulling him into his bedroom. His bed is unmade and it’s nothing for Mark to fall into it while Kunhang pops the cassette into the player and turns the lightstrip wrapped around his ceiling on to a nice purple.

Childish Gambino’s voice crackles out of the boom box as Kunhang crawls in between Mark’s legs to kiss him again, blunt nails digging into his thighs as he wraps them around his own waist. It’s intoxicating to kiss like this, music crooning around them with Mark’s back kind of supported by Kunhang’s squirtle plush and Kunhang massaging his thighs as if Mark  _ needs _ any more encouragement right now. He’s so hard that it’s nearly impossible to think past his boyfriend’s tongue down his throat and their cocks rubbing together behind the soft material of their skirts. 

“Babe, baby,  _ fuck _ ,” he swears, sinking his teeth into Kunhang’s lower lip and pulling just enough to draw a low groan from his chest. “I want you so bad, dude, fuck..” Mark doesn’t know why he ends up laughing, but Kunhang is laughing too before he sits back on his knees to pull his hoodie over his head and toss it into the pile of clothes just beside his bed. It’s nice and it remains nice as Mark’s hands rub up and down Kunhang’s pretty waist. 

It takes some coaxing for Mark to let go of Kunhang long enough to pull his own jacket and sweatshirt off but when they’re chest to chest and Kunhang is shoving his skirt up his hips to yank his biker shorts down, Mark can't bring himself to give a damn. They move together slowly, much to Mark’s dismay as he wants nothing more than for Kunhang to spread his legs wide and fuck him until he can’t think about anything more than how wide Kunhang’s fat cock splitting him open and how sore his nipples are from his boyfriend’s insistent bullying. 

“You babble so much when you’re horny,” Kunhang laughs against Mark’s lips, reaching over to grab the lube from under his pillow and slicking his fingers up. Mark’s  _ been _ horny since before he left to go to the skate park and meet Kunhang.

He’d spent a good hour face down ass up in his bed working three fingers into his ass and spreading them slowly so he could fit the cute heart-shaped plug in between his cheeks so he could be ready for Kunhang’s cock.

That stapler back at the park was a fucking  _ doozy _ .

Mark can tell the exact moment Kunhang notices the heart-shaped plug nestled between Mark’s cheeks because Kunhang’s entire body  _ tenses _ and his pupils blow so wide that the whites of his eyes are basically a suggestion. It makes Mark feel so fucking  _ powerful _ and if he lifts his hips up in offering to see Kunhang’s breath catch then, well, he’s right to do so. “You had the fucking plug inside when you did the stapler?” He sounds so broken by that and Mark can’t help but grin up at him. 

“Dude, why did you think I wanted everyone to beg me to do it?” He asks before his head tips back in a long moan as kunghang starts to fuck the plug into him slowly. It’s just big enough to tease at Mark’s prostate with every thrust and he  _ might  _ be going a little bit insane but it’s a fantastic way to lose his mind, hips slowly rocking down with every push and pull against his walls. “ _ Fuck _ , oh shit, Kunhang–”

“Say ‘please’.” Kunhang whispers from Mark’s navel, leaving open mouthed kisses over his tense and quivering stomach to turn him into even more of a mess beneath him. The widest part of the plug is just one small pull away from popping free of Mark’s hole and the stretch is equal parts maddening and delicious. “Beg me to fuck you, Markie~” His voice is too sweet for the filth coming out of his mouth but it sends a pleasant tingle down Mark’s spine and he has always liked being a good boy for kunghang.

So he opens his mouth and begs, feet braced on the bed as he pushes his hips up and grips onto Kunhang’s shoulders with a broken little sound. The pleas that fall from his lips are broken and breathless but it’s enough for Kunhang to take mercy on him and pull the plug out with a wet  _ pop! _ and swear when he sees the excess lube slowly leak out from Mark’s fluttering hole. 

He’s always liked it wet and Mark likes it wetter.

“You know that you’re fucking perfect, right?” Kunhang whispers as he leans up to fuck some of the lube back inside of Mark. “The literal best thing that ever happened to me…”   
“You said 700,000 TikTok followers was the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” Mark gasps out before yelping as Kunhang pushes roughly against his prostate. “Sorry, sorry…”

“I know,” Kunhang soothes as he guides Mark’s legs around his waist and hikes his own skirt high on his waist. It’s  _ going _ to get dirty, they both know it, but Mark also knows that Kunhang’s much too hard to give a fuck about how high his dry cleaning bill is about to be. “Take a deep breath for me, baby…”

Mark listens obediently and drags his nails down Kunhang’s arms as he’s slowly split open on his boyfriend’s cock. What Kunhang lacks in length he makes up in girth and eagerness, the pace he starts absolutely bruising as he presses finger-shaped bruises into Mark’s thighs. It feels like heaven to be fucked like this, Mark’s new playlist swimming around them as Mark’s back arches off of the bed with gasping pleas of  _ more _ ,  _ harder _ ,  _ faster _ . “Jesus  _ Christ _ !”

“You’re ruining your skirt, baby,” Kunhang whispers as he presses soft kisses to Mark’s cheeks and fucks him stupid. he licks up the drool on Mark’s cheek and cradles the back of his neck so he could look him in the eye. Mark sees so much in Kunhang’s eyes, the darkness hiding a tangled web of lust and love, that it’s hard to hold his gaze. It’s hard to keep eye contact with the brutal pace, too, but Kunhang does not ease up on Mark and the sound of his hips hitting Mark’s ass is so fucking lewd that Mark can feel his ears burn. “You look so fucking pretty, baby, all spread out for me…”

“Kunhang,” Mark gasps, his hips pushing up into Kunhang’s before his boyfriend pins him to the bed and fucks into him even harder. “Fuckfuck _ fuck _ , baby I’m gonna--!”

“Come for me,” Kunhang bites Mark’s collarbone in the same moment that he wraps his hand around Mark’s cock and it only takes two strokes for Mark to paint the inside of his skirt white. His orgasm washes over him like a slow rolling storm, leaving him trembling and his brain absolutely fucked out with his remaining braincell only capable of sighing  _ Kunhang  _ like it’s some sort of prayer. Maybe it is at this point, Mark muses as his head lolls to the side while Kunhang uses him to get off, Mark’s hips propped up on his thighs before his hot cum fills Mark to the brim. 

The sensation of being filled is intoxicating and Mark hums happily, arching his back a little as he tries to keep his hips still. Kunhang is panting into the hollow of Mark’s collarbone, head tilted to the side while Mark cards through his hair lazily while they breathe together. It's comfortable to lay with him like this, Kunhang’s cock buried inside of Mark with his cum slowly leaking out around him and Kunhang’s lips pressing barely there kisses over whatever sweat-slicked skin he can get his mouth on. 

The cassette stops and Mark turns his head slightly to blink sleepily at the boom box. He lifts the hand from Kunhang’s hair and curls his fingers to open the tape deck, swirling his middle finger to turn the tape before closing it back up and pressing play. Ariana Grande's voice crackles out this time and Mark settles down to get comfortable while Kunhang laughs into his throat. “You could have asked me to just get up and change it, babe.” He presses a kiss to Mark’s chin before moving up just a little to kiss him properly. It shifts his soft cock a little inside of Mark and Kunhang easily swallows the moan he gets in response. 

“But then you’d have to take your cock out of me and I don't want that.” Mark pouts against his lips and wraps his legs back around Kunhang’s waist. “Wanna lay like this for a bit… Keep your cock warm…” 

“I'll run us a bath after. I got your favorite bath bombs.” It takes a lot for Mark not to wiggle happily at that and he settles for kissing Kunhang breathless again. “Stop trying to cast a spell on me, Markie. I’m already bewitched by you.”

“I just want to be  _ sure _ .” Mark laughs softly, pressing another gentle kiss to Kunhang’s lips as he settles down against Mark’s chest for their nap. He knows that when they wake up again that Mark is going to complain about the dried cum on his thighs and the cooled cum dripping out of his hole but it is  _ not _ Kunhang’s fault that his stupid little witch boyfriend doesn’t want to use his magic for simple and convenient things like cleaning up after sex. “I love you,” Mark whispers once his eyes get heavy and he tightens his arms around Kunhang’s shoulders.

“I love you, too, baby boy.” Mark grins at Kunhang and finally closes his eyes for his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about my neo skirt agenda!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
